1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method, and a reproduction program that select one from a plurality of tracks of audio data recorded on a record medium and reproduce the selected track of audio data.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, many portable reproduction apparatuses that use a small hard disk drive as a record medium have been manufactured. Small hard disk drives have a record capacity ranging from several GBs (gigabytes) to several ten GBs that allow a large number of tracks ranging from several hundred tracks to several thousand tracks to be recorded. These reproduction apparatuses have come into widespread use. Since these reproduction apparatuses are contained in a small and light housing and contents of for example music data of songs are recorded as tracks on a record medium, the users can enjoy music that the apparatuses reproduce from the record medium outdoors.
When a large number of tracks are recorded on a record medium and used, an interface that allows the user to quickly select his or her desired track song and designate the selected track song is required. A method that uses a rotation wheel or multi-directional keys that designate up and down directions or up, down, left, and right directions to move a cursor on a track list displayed on a display section and select a user's desired track has been used. In this method, when for example a reproduction key is pressed, a track corresponding to the cursor position is reproduced.
When a large number of tracks are recorded on the record medium, the user may not know all album names and track names (song names) of albums and tracks recorded on the record medium. In addition, sometimes, the user may know melodies and so forth, but not text information such as track names. Moreover, these portable reproduction apparatuses are often used while the users are walking. Thus, it may be difficult for the users to select their desired tracks only with text information.
In this case, the user needs to have the apparatus reproduce each track recorded on the record medium to select his or her desired track. This operation is very troublesome.